


Whoopsy | Larry Stylinson

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bottom Harry, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, LGBT, Larents, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Top Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, directioners - Freeform, larried, larries, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: In which Louis forgets to do something, but thought that he did it, and accidentally lets it slip.**Can also be found on my Wattpad: 1D_HarryStyles_1D and my Tumblr: ive-been-shot-in-the-feels





	

Louis woke up that morning, squinting at the sun that was peaking through the blinds. He opened the drawer to the bedside table, grabbing out his glasses. The soft velvet of a black box brushed his hand and he smiled to himself, remembering his date with Harry the night prior. It was surreal to think that the boy next to him was his fiance. He had only dreamed of that moment and now it was finally happening. 

He flopped onto his back, his sweet Harry sleeping soundly next to him. Harry looked so young when he was asleep. He looked sixteen rather than the twenty-three year old he is. It wasn’t that he looked old or anything; when he was younger, he had a squishy face, whereas now Harry’s face was still squishy but more mature. Either way, Louis was in love with Harry’s face. 

The boy’s eyes begin to flip open, revealing his big beautiful green irises. His eyelashes were splayed perfectly, looking as though they had mascara on them when they were really just that long and full. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Harry muttered tiredly. 

“Just admiring how beautiful you are,” Louis smiled.

“Oh would you shut up. You’re just saying that because you’re you. I look like Anna from Tangled when she wakes up,” Harry chuckled. 

“And that’s the most beautiful sight,” Louis continued, earning a weird grimace from Harry.

“Did you go smoke this morning?” Harry asked. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously holding something that happened one time three years ago over my damn head?” 

“Of course I am,” Harry smirked. “No, but really, you find all of this gurb to be beautiful?”

Louis didn’t say anything and proceeded to kiss Harry on the lips, morning breath and all. Harry accepted it at first, but then quickly pushed Louis off. Louis just smirked, knowing that Harry absolutely hated kissing right away in the morning because of morning breath and the grossness. Louis didn’t like it either, but he knew that he would be proving his point and his love if he did it. Although, he did prove his love the night before, but he wanted to continue to. He wanted to continue that for the rest of their lives. 

“Looks like someone forgot the rules about morning kisses,” Harry said with a slight smirk on his face. 

“Trust me, I remember them. I just want to keep letting you know how much I love you,” Louis smiled. 

“Babe, I know how much you love me without swapping morning germs,” Harry chuckled as he curled into Louis’ arms. 

After a few minutes of silence, Louis couldn’t help but start speaking his thoughts. He didn’t have to hide them anymore. “I think we should have a spring wedding.”

“What?” Harry giggled.

“Or would fall be better?” Louis continued. “Both seasons would be pretty. I don’t want it to be too cold though. I don’t think we should have the typical summer wedding either. We’re not really typical and I know how you don’t like to be like everyone else when it comes to things like that.”

“Louis, what are you talking about? We aren’t even engaged,” Harry spoke. “Not that I don’t appreciate that you’re thinking about us having a future together.”

That caught Louis’ attention and he looked at Harry, confused. “What do you mean you don’t know what I’m talking about? Don’t you remember what happened last night?” 

Harry’s eyes darted back and forth, confused as well. “Yes...we went on a date last night and then made some of the sweetest love that I think that we’ve ever made.”

“That’s all you remember? You don’t remember getting engaged?” Louis quizzed and then he noticed Harry’s eyes go wide in complete and utter shock. “And that’s because I forgot to do it.”

“Louis, please tell me that you aren’t fucking around,” Harry demanded, looking beside himself. 

Louis turned around, opening the drawer on the nightstand, grabbing out the black box. He eyed it for a minute, chuckling to himself. He turned to face Harry, still smiling. “This wasn’t really how I had planned it - well, obviously. But, you know, we just don’t do anything according to plan anyway, do we?”

Louis got up from the bed and went over to Harry’s side, bending down on one knee. “Harry, we’ve only been together for a short part of our lives, but I feel like I’ve known you since the day I dropped from the womb. I know that this would’ve been more romantic by the fountain at the restaurant last night, but I was too nervous to even remember to do it and then I thought I did it and now we’re here and you already know what I’m going to be asking you, so-”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Harry sighed, leaning forward and pressed his lips against Louis’, almost knocking him down. 

Louis broke away, Harry’s arms still swung around his neck. “So, is that a yes?” 

Harry smiled and kissed Louis again. “Yes, Louis Tomlinson, I would love to marry you.”


End file.
